Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu), is a true warrior and the official leader of the Autobots. Long ago, he was once a simple data records clerk; an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records and Archives named Orion Pax (オライオン・パックス, Oraion Pakkusu), which he founded satisfied with his job. He was always anxious of the inequality amongst Cybertronians and thus, after gaining inspiration from an outspoken gladiator named Megatronus, and his call for an upheaval of Cybertron's society, took a stand to rid the oppressive and corrupt within the caste system which hindered the freedom of all the sentient beings on Cybertron. Little did he realize that his instructor, mentor, member of the Cybertron Council and the master archivist Alpha Trion, was also one of the Ancients and knew of the secret within Orion' spark that he was the lastborn of the Dynasty of Primes; a descendant hidden away when Ancient Decepticon leader: the Fallen, had destroyed/severed their lineage. Once Orion and Megatronus discovered they did not have as much in common as they once believed, Megatron was born and the Decepticons was rebuilt in his name, and then war soon broke out between the two factions once again, Orion was rebuilt into Optimus (オプティマス, Oputimasu), after when he was injured after Megatron attack the Hall of Records and Archives, and Optimus became second-in-command to Zeta Prime, when he became the Autobot leader. But in response to his old friend/rival, Megatron and his attempts to seize the AllSpark and conquer other worlds, he was trusted and promoted by the Cybertron's Council of Elders into be the next Prime, against his will after Zeta Prime lend him the Matrix of Leadership and died from his injuries, thus becoming "Optimus Prime". Optimus Prime is heroic, brave, dependable, compassionate, and honorable leader, inspiring greatness in those who follow him. Optimus has a strong sense of justice and righteousness and has dedicated himself to the protection of all sentient life; he will battle his foes with unyielding resolve to uphold his belief. Even the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, begrudgingly admits his respect for Optimus Prime. Over the centuries, loss and war have led Optimus to appear stern and serious to most. But scratch the surface, and you'll find an individual who greatly cares for his fellow living beings, with a warmth and kindness his closest friends can rely on. You'll also find regret over the loss of a comrade to darkness, and the faintest glimmer of hope that he can be saved. "Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticons." :—Optimus Prime, on the differences between the two sides. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Peter Cullen (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Marco Balzarotti (Italian), Andrei Yaroslavtsev (Russian), Wan-gyeong Seong (Korean), Reiner Schöne (German), Dariusz Odija (Polish), Pekka Lehtosaari (Finnish), Alfredo Martínez (Spain-Spanish), Blas Garcia (Latin American Spanish), César Marchetti (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography The Autobots' leader is the biggest, strongest, and smartest. Optimus Prime makes the plans and protects the humans in the war with the Decepticons. He's awesome in big-rig mode and even more amazing as his true red-and-blue-armored self. You wouldn't call Optimus Prime cuddly, but he does care. He's just seen a lot of battle ... and he knows there's more to come. Appearance Robot Mode Optimus has a gray face with a blue helmet and antennas of the same color, heavily detailed and designed with multiple plates and layers of pieces on top of each other. Optimus has two sphere shaped bases for his antennas, with dark blue coloring around it. He has windows from his vehicle mode on/in his red chest and a dark grey strip on both of his ribs. He has big shoulders that overlaps his arms. 2 wheels are at the back held by his smokestacks. 4 wheels are at the back of his legs. Optimus has little similarities to his old form. His upgrade includes his windows in his chest, blue helmet and red color scheme all over his body, with the exception of his legs being gray like his face and hands. Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Truck, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a long-nose big rig semi-trailer truck. It can attach a trailer to the back blue section. Optimus can go to Maximum Overdrive, which makes him go faster than a normal truck. With his upgrade, he turns in an alt mode similar to that of an experimental all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle which was designed by the finest engineers in the army division. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality As Optimus When Optimus was originally an archivist, he was very timid and constantly doubted himself at times. Despite this, he maintained much of the same idealistic traits as he did before his transformation into a Prime. However, the things Optimus continued to possess was his sense of right and wrong, having the senses of goodness and honor, and has proved himself to be a capable leader countless times. As Optimus Prime As Optimus Prime, he is a very stern and serious leader, not taking jokes, and as Bulkhead described never crying out or losing his cool. But when Optimus is angered, it is due to the Decepticons who irritate him the most. Optimus is shown to not be the party type either. However Optimus can also be at the same time a very caring bot, making sacrifices to ensure the safety of the team and their human allies, he will even go as far as to sacrifice himself to save Earth and Cybertron. Optimus also has a strong sense of honor and loyalty. However, Optimus has been shown as willing enough to leave his code of honor and resort to Decepticon tactics in order to stop Megatron. The tasks of protecting humans and stopping the Decepticons simultaneously should have brought him to his knees, however he did not give up. Optimus would even risk his life to change a Decepticon to side with the Autobots, including Dreadwing and Rundown. Optimus has also proven to be stubborn enough to resist joining the Well of the Great Sparks (even at Alpha Trion's insistence), to protect humanity. Once Optimus received his upgrade and rejoined the Autobots, he made it a point to be the moral compass of the team and usually was the one to notice whenever someone was having a problem. When being asked of certain questions he does not seem to understand, foraxample: when Ultra Magnus asked Optimus about a "Kilt", Optimus replies that he finds it best to simply nod and mobilize to things like these. As Ultra Magnus began to realize that the Autobots were not like the Elite Guard or any other group he had took leadership of, Optimus consulted him over his feelings and explained what he believed the Autobots to have become. Optimus believed any Autobot to be true Primes even without the Matrix of Leadership. Above all, Optimus is the best and most awesome leader to have. Optimus Prime is the heart and soul of all things good in the universe. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Alpha Trion **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Arcee **Prowl **Drift **Windblade **Wreck-Gar *Omega Sentinels **Omega Supreme *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Cybertron Elite Guard **Strongarm **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans North **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Megatron *Skyquake *Dreadwing Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle **Airachnid *Insecticons *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture *Unicron *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Powers, Weapons and Abilities Optimus, back as an archivist, he had yet full, military usage and had supportive tools for only certain combat purposes. His main one are his arm mounted grappling hook launchers, which Optimus use to swing through the air, or to reach things a distance away from him. The launchers in his arms can also shoot out bolas to tie up the legs of his opponents, fire retardant foam, and low friction gel. Optimus wields a rocket powered axe. The axe can transform from a small hatchet into a full sized battle axe, and the handle can extend even further to allow Optimus to pole vault when needed. The rocket engine assists with swings to lend more power to attacks. Optimus also exhibited an ability to tap into phone and radio signals, using an antenna built into his "ear piece" and also demonstrated an ability to track signals back to their origin. Optimus Prime also possesses a retractable mouth-plate/battle mask like the other Autobots for battle mode purposes. He also has a retractable visor to survey an area, locating certain things, or some other computer-like means. On top of all this, Optimus Prime has extensive Cybertron Academy training, before he became Zeta Prime's right hand man. In addition to his agility and Elite Guard-class skills, he has the tactical knowledge that comes with the role, such as tricking Knock Out and Lugnut. Optimus Prime is one of the strongest Autobots alive, possesses a wide variety of skills and abilities, and a formidable opponent in battle. Optimus is armed with two arm blaster cannons and long blades. He also possess the Star Saber plus with the Matrix of Leadership, which makes him the strongest Prime alive. After Unicron and Predaking, he is undoubtedly the strongest fighter in the series. This is shown by the fact that he is capable of defeating several Insecticons with little to no effort in both of his bodies. It should be noted that even Megatron struggled to kill even one Insecticon. After being repaired by Forge of Solus Prime's remaining power, Optimus gained a new more stronger and powerful body with a jetpack and armed with an energon minigun. He also a new energon blaster and rockets in his vehicle form. After Optimus reclaimed his weapon and killed Megatron with the Star Saber, Optimus reclaimed his weapon though, it is not seen using it after that. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Optimus Prime Wikipedia *Optimus Prime Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters